Time Spent Together
by iamrebornthruhim
Summary: Kaneki and Tsukiyama enjoy a human together. AU where Kaneki has no whims about killing humans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm back again with a quick but gory story. I've gotten really into Tokyo Ghoul recently and I just had to write a fanfiction about it. There is a non-fanfiction version of this story on if you are interested in reading it.**

**WARNINGS! Gore, yaoi, slight OCCness from Kaneki**

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

><p>The stench of evil deeds filled the air. It seemed to cling to everything, not letting anything go from its grasp. A weak gurgle seemed to echo in the room, followed by an ominous chuckle.<p>

"Are you alright?" Tsukiyama asked. He received a weak cry of pain in response.

"Is the pain too much to handle?" The human beneath him nodded, his tear stained cheeks glistening in the overhead light. Tsukiyama reached to pat his cheek, giving it a pinch like a mother would do to her child if her child had pudgy cheeks.

"Don't worry. It will be all over soon and you can enjoy being one of my many creations." Something about Tsukiyama's tone of voice terrified the human for he started thrashing around to and fro, trying to escape his bonds. With a sigh, Tsukiyama grabs a needle from the table next to him and oh so gently injects the human. Within a few moments the human's thrashing ceased and he looks up at Tsukiyama with wide, dreadful eyes.

"You will look splendid once I'm done with you." Putting the needle back onto the table, he grabbed a scalpel looking at it with a wild gleam in his eyes. Oh so gently he started to carve into his masterpiece. The sounds of screams fell on death ears as Tsukiyama, no, more like _The Artist_, did his work. Flesh was pulled back, revealing pearly white bones. He tossed bits of flesh into his mouth whenever he felt like it, savoring the taste. Insides that had never seen the outside world seeing it for the first time. The screams soon died out. He checked to make sure his masterpiece was still alive and once satisfied that he had just passed out from the pain, went back to his work.

This is the moment he lived for.

He lived for the feeling of life beneath his fingertips. For the shallow breaths that could stop at an instant by his command.

The sound of a door opening reached Tsukiyama's ears but he ignored them in favor of grabbing the bone saw.

"Are you done with your work?" He looks up from his masterpiece and smiles a gentle smile. His lover, his life partner Kaneki, stood with his hands crossed in front of his chest, observing him doing his work.

"I won't be done for quite some time but you can watch." With a nod, Kaneki pulled up a chair, observing the work that he had already done on his masterpiece.

"It's beautiful."

"It's not as beautiful as the first time you let me examine your organs." Tsukiyama vividly remembered that day. The day his lover gave him the privilege to explore his insides. It was a sight. None of his other masterpieces could compare to just how wonderfully, spectacularly, undeniably beautiful Kaneki's insides were. It was like feasting on the finest of wines.

"You always say that but I don't believe you." Quickly, Tsukiyama turned towards his lover, his blood stained hands reaching out towards his face to cradle his head. Drawing him in for a kiss, he let their lips meet in sweet union, his love for his lover spilling out of him in waves. His lover's mismatched eyes started back into his.

This was the moment he lived for.

"Believe me when I say you will be the only one whose insides made me weak to my knees with pleasure." Kaneki smiled into their kiss, love radiating off of him. They stayed like that for some time, simply basking in each other's presence. Oh so gently, Tsukiyama bit into Kaneki's bottom lips, drawing blood into his mouth as he did so. A groan of pain drew the two lovers out of the intimate moment and with a heavy sigh, Tsukiyama turned back to his masterpiece.

"Can I help you with this one? I want to eat something with you for once." Asked Kaneki. Without a word, Tsukiyama handed his lover a scalpel. Kaneki looks at the scalpel for a second before plunging it into the human. Instantly the human starts screaming, trying to get away from the pain.

"You look so beautiful giving into your urges." Kaneki smiled back at him before he dragged the scalpel towards himself, splitting the masterpieces face in half. Together, Tsukiyama and Kaneki worked, reveling in their love and passion and the death that they had both created in the small little room of theirs.

This was the moment he lived for.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! One of the reviews for the first chapter asked for a sequel and I just couldn't get the idea of it off my mind so here it is.**

**WARNINGS! Blood, yaoi, gore.**

**I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

* * *

><p>Only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard.<p>

"T-Tsukiyama!" A voice cries out, cutting through the air like a knife. Breathless chuckles follows the cry as well as the slapping of skin. A lamp illuminates two withering figures that lay across a kind size bed.

"My my Kaneki, don't you just look appetizing." Says Tsukiyama, his hands gripping Kaneki's hips in a death grip.

"Shut up…" Tsukiyama just smiled down at his lover before rocking his hips forward, shoving his member in Kaneki's hole. A mew left Kaneki's lips as he was pounded into. Their relationship had been going on for quite some time now, but Kaneki wanted to take it to another level of intimacy. He wanted to give Tsukiyama something that only _he_ could give. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head and with a grin, he gripped his lover's hands.

"Shuu." Tsukiyama stopped, looking up at his lover with wide eyes. Never had he heard his first name uttered from Kaneki's lips.

"I want you to do something for me." Slowly, so as not to startle Tsukiyama, Kaneki grabbed his hand and placed it on his stomach.

"I want you to look at me, at my insides." The room filled with tension as Tsukiyama just stared at his lover, Kaneki growing less and less sure of his decision the longer Shuu didn't reply.

"You know what, forget about it. It was a stupid ide-"

"Can I really?" Asked Tsukiyama in a hushed voice, his eyes darkened with lust at the idea. Kaneki shivered at the look in his lover's eyes before he nodded he head, showing him that he was completely serious and at his mercy. Pulling out of Kaneki, Tsukiyama rushed to the kitchen to kitchen, grabbing his favorite filleting knife. He hurried back into the bed, nearly pausing when he saw that Kaneki was slowly jerking himself off. He climbed back onto the bed, pushing Kaneki's hands away and pressing the tip of the knife right at the base of Kaneki's ribs. With just a little bit of pressure, he was able to open Kaneki's body.

Tsukiyama took in a sharp breath, breathing in the scent of his lover's blood. He looked down in awe of what he saw.

Kaneki was…beautiful. That wasn't even the right word to describe what he was seeing. Organs were pumping away doing their job, completely unaware of the fact that they had an observer. He, Tsukiyama was looking at the most intimate parts of his lover. Overwhelmed by the sight and amount of trust that Kaneki was putting in him, Tsukiyama pulled away from his lover's body.

"Is the sight that revolting?" Asked Kaneki after Tsukiyama pulled away, a frown marring his face. With a shake of his head, he leaned closer to Kaneki, letting their lips brush together.

"It's not revolting; it's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen." Kaneki flushed at the praise. They sat there, basking in the private moment between them. Tsukiyama's hand slipped into Kaneki, stroking his liver. With his other hand, Tsukiyama positioned his member at Kaneki's entrance, pushing in.

A cry of pleasure left Kaneki's mouth.

With his hand still petting his lover's liver and the other hand gripping his hip, Tsukiyama started a slow but steady rhythm.

"T-T-Tsuki-"

"Call me Shuu." Tsukiyama commanded, squeezing Kaneki's stomach to get his point across.

"Shuu!" With a manic looking grin, Tsukiyama continued to pump himself into Kaneki, relishing in the sounds of his half screams and the blood squishing in-between his fingers. All too soon, Tsukiyama could feel his release coming up. He removed his hand from inside Kaneki and started stroking him, the blood slicking up the movement.

"Shuu! I'm going to cum!" Kaneki raised his arms, encircling Tsukiyama's shoulders.

"Love you!" Whimpered Kaneki before his body tightened up like a bow, creamy white cum spurting from his member. Tsukiyama groaned as Kaneki walls squeezed him, pulling his release from him. Tsukiyama continued to pulse inside Kaneki, his cum overflowing from Kaneki's hole and spilling out onto the sheets beneath them.

Time seemed to stand still as they caught their breath. Tsukiyama watched as Kaneki's body healed itself, leaving only a scar to act like evidence of what had happened. Tsukiyama knew Kaneki could heal it completely but that fact that he wanted a scar of the event proved that he enjoyed it just as much as Tsukiyama had.

"Shuu…" Whispered Kaneki. Without a word, Tsukiyama crawled into his lovers arms, inhaling his scent.

"Thank you Kaneki." With a smile, Kaneki closed his eyes.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and as always please review!<strong>


End file.
